


The Electricity in Your Skin

by vinniebatman



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Bones, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Leonard McCoy, Panties, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, alpha Jim Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by ramblings for Xyriath, I expanded it. A lot. With porn.<br/>"He'd slept with people on occasion over the past few years, but since his wife, he hadn’t shared his heats.  Sharing heats felt too intimate, too vulnerable.  He couldn't fathom sharing it with anyone, except Jim.  But that wouldn’t happen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Electricity in Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xyriath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/gifts).



> Major mejor thanks to beetle for the beta work and rereads and cheerleading. You are my obi wan. My yoda. I love you.

 Len had only been at the Academy for two weeks, but he was starting to feel comfortable with the situation.  Well, not _comfortable,_ but accustomed.  He didn’t know if he’d ever feel comfortable again.  He was across the country, away from his family and rejected by his alpha.  And of course, his quarterly heat was approaching, so in three weeks he’d have to spend a second heat alone, this time at a strange heat center he’d never been to before.   

So far, the only bright spot was Jim.  Granted, the kid was a maniac, all life and frantic energy.  It had been a surprise to reach his room and find Jim just across the hall from him in the medical dorms.  Already a licensed surgeon, Len had a small unit all to himself.  Given his late entry to the academy, Jim had gotten shuffled into a room with a med cadet.  Since then, they’d been nearly inseparable.

There was a connection between Len and Jim, a kinship between two people who’d never planned to be in Starfleet. Of course, Jim was already excelling, a smug grin painted to his face.  Apparently, Len was the only one to look behind it and see the nervous kid who had something to prove.  There was something broken about the both of them, like torn puzzle pieces that would never fit.  Len’d disappointed his alpha, made her reject him.  When it came down to it, he just wasn’t good enough. 

He suspected Jim knew how that felt. 

And now, two weeks into the semester, Jim’s name had popped up on the ER roster screen, listing contusions and fractures.  Sighing, Len tapped the kid’s name, his PADD immediately chiming as Jim’s file was transferred.  He turned and walked down the hall, quickly reviewing Jim’s medical records, eyes open for any warnings and restrictions.  There was nothing out of the ordinary as Len scanned over it until he noticed Jim’s scent suppressor prescription.

Jim was an alpha.  

The prescriptions for alpha and omega scent suppressors were notably different.  Betas had neutral scents.  Omegas had ripe, musky scents that drove betas and alphas mad.  But alphas had strong, testosterone-laden scents that often led to fighting among all those alphas.   A shot after each heat and the smell was generally neutralized.  During heats, however, nothing could cover the scent.  But as Len entered his exam room, Jim’s status as an alpha became irrelevant at the sight of a bruised and beaten Jim Kirk. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

_Four Years Later…._

Frowning, Len wrote down the final test result before looking up at Jim, forcing himself to focus.  Jim had come by Starfleet Medical for another check-up.  It had been a week since Jim had been released from the hospital, after every test possible showed that Khan’s blood had been absorbed by Jim’s system.  But that morning, Len had woken to his skin feeling tight, and an itch inside that made him feel warm and needy.  Clearing his throat, Len turned to face Jim.

“Well, you’re all good, Jim.  Results and levels back to normal.  I’ll just make a note for some follow up blood work in two months.”

Jim nodded, a thin smile stretching across his lips.  “Okay, great.  Thanks, Bones.”

He stood and made to leave the room, and Len felt sick.  It had been like this since Jim had woken up, from the moment he’d thanked Spock.  It seemed like Jim couldn’t stand talking to him, didn’t even want to be in the same room with him.  Maybe it was just his destined, glorious friendship with Spock; maybe it was time for them to go their separate ways, because he wasn’t enough for Jim, could never be enough.  And fuck, did the thought of that _hurt._  

 “Feel like grabbing a drink to celebrate later?”  He offered, trying to choke back the desperation in his voice.  Jim stopped and turned around, that same thin smile on his lips.  

 “Not tonight, Bones.”

 Len cleared his throat and nodded, trying to keep his face blank.  “Of course, some other time, right?” 

“Sure thing, Bones.”

Once Jim left, Len let out the sigh he’d been holding in and sagged into a chair.  For the past four years, Jim had been the one solid thing in his life.  In their third year at the academy, Len had realized just how much Jim meant to him.  Even if Jim would never see him as more than a friend (and now even less than that), Len loved Jim. And as more than a friend.  Through all the missions and tragedy, Jim had been the closest thing Len had to a family… or a mate.  Of course, that was part of his problem.  Now that Jim was well, Len wanted nothing more than to touch Jim, reassure himself that Jim was okay.  

His body had interpreted that as a signal to kick start a heat, to ensure that he mated with his desired partner.  Now his heat was hitting three weeks early.  Too bad his desired mate didn’t want anything to do with him.  A small, naive part of him had hoped Jim would take him up on the offer of a drink, maybe notice his heat, that somehow Jim would be with him when his heat started the next day.  He should have known; he hadn’t been enough for his last alpha, either.   

Squeezing his eyes shut, Len pressed down the swelling ache of loneliness that came with being abandoned.  Once the ache subsided, he left the exam room and signed out for the day.  With each passing moment, he could feel his need deepening.  Every brush against his body was magnified, though nowhere near the level it would reach by the time his heat arrived.  Like all alphas and betas, he could scent the pheromones of other people.  And any hint of arousal in the scents of others only increased his own.   

Len knew what he needed to do; he needed to contact a heat center, be it the one on the Starfleet campus, or one in city.  A leave notice would be generated and sent to his employer: a standard form letter that Len would be at a heat center for three days.  It would be the same as any form sent out on behalf of beta and alpha mates or heat volunteers, keeping an omega’s status private. 

Len needed to go, needed to take care of it.  He needed to go someplace where he could have privacy for the next few days, put in a request for a volunteer to help him through, or for aides.  Since his divorce, he’d only used the aides, advanced toys that would get him through the heat.  He'd slept with people on occasion over the past few years, but since his wife, he hadn’t shared his heats.  Sharing heats felt too intimate, too vulnerable.  He couldn't fathom sharing it with anyone, except Jim.  But that wouldn’t happen.

As he passed by the heat center, he sighed.  No matter what he wanted, he had to take care of his heat.  At the front reception desk, Ithrin, the Thraxian receptionist smiled at him.  Well, a Thraxian version of a smile.  Ithrin’s pale green face plates slid and arched.  “Hello Doctor McCoy.”

“Hey, Ithrin. Needed to sign up.”

Ithrin nodded before looking down at his screen.  “Ah,” he chirped.  “You are in luck.  Intake room three, please.”

Len nodded before heading down the hall.  He opened the door to room three and smiled in relief.  “Hello, Gaila.”

Gaila smiled brightly at him, then frowned.  She glanced at her screen, the frown deepening.  “You’re three weeks early, Leonard.”

“Yeah.”

She sniffed the air, her Orion scent receptors much more adept and delicate than any human’s.  “Tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” He dropped into a chair.  

“Do you know why it’s early?”

Len kept his face blank and shrugged.  “Stress reaction.”

Gaila raised an eyebrow in disbelief; a stress reaction only occurred due to the issues with a mate or potential mate. Usually, omegas approaching a heat were flushed and distracted, not miserable.

“Should I send a heat assistance request to someone specific?”

“There’s no one to ask,” Len answered softly, shrugging.

Gaila stood and walked around the desk, dropping into an empty chair beside him.  “Who is it, Leonard?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does,” she countered, reaching out to cup his face in her hands, forcing his eyes to meet hers.  She tilted her head and studied him closely. “It’s Jim, isn’t it?”

“It doesn’t matter,” he repeated dully, his voice breaking as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Have you tried talking to him?” she asked gently.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t want anything to do with me,” he whispered.  “Not that I blame him.”  The tears welled over, a choked sob escaping him.  Gaila pulled him into her arms, gently running her hands over his back. 

“Do you want me to find someone else?”

“I want Jim,” he admitted, tears pricking at his eyes. 

“Jim would kill me if he knew I was doing this,” she muttered.  “But then he’d kill me if I let you hurt like this.  Leonard, he’s not rejecting you.”

Len barked out a dry laugh.

“No, listen; Jim doesn't do relationships because doesn't know _how_ to do them. He’s been interested in you for years, but he’s afraid of screwing it up.  And he’s scared of hurting you; he knows how much it hurt you to see him dead.”

Len frowned and stared at the floor.  “Are you lying to make me feel better?”

“No, Leonard.” 

Did Jim want him?   _Could_ Jim want him?  He supposed either way, it didn’t matter anymore.  Knowing that Jim _might_ want him would drive him mad during his heat; he’d probably end up desperate enough to try to contact Jim.  Despite his fear and worry, he wanted Jim.  And if there was a chance, he had to try.   

“I’m tired of waiting.  Think you could get Jim to come here tomorrow?”

“Unless you make the request yourself, I can’t tell him your name.”  Gaila grinned, shark-like.  “But I’m sure I can get him in here.”

That night, Len arrived at the center and took a suite.  By the bed there was a sedative hypo-spray to help him sleep; he wouldn’t be sleeping much the next few days.  Len went into the bathroom and showered.  When he came out, there was a small box on the bed, a note on top.  It simply read: “Put these on in the morning; trust me, he’ll love them! - G”   

He opened the box and the breath caught in his chest. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

It was early when his comm chirped.  Jim groaned; he only fallen asleep a few hours ago and the sun had barely even risen.  He fumbled for his comm and opened it.

“‘Lo?”

“Jim, I need you to come to the heat center right away.”

 Jim sat up and yawned, trying to clear his head. “What? No, Gaila, I told you why I’m not helping anymore.” 

“Jim, it’s not to help someone through a heat.  There’s a delicate situation and I need your help.”

“Gaila, I didn’t sleep last night. I’m—”

“Jim, please. I _need_ your help.”

Jim sighed heavily, already rolling out of bed.  “Alright. Give me a few minutes.” 

Ten minutes later, he walked into the heat center, dressed in the jeans and tee shirt he’d fallen asleep in.  The receptionist stared at him as Gaila grabbed him by the arm and hauled him away, leading him into the elevator.

“So what’s going on?” he asked, watching as she punched a button.

“There’s a situation.”

“A situation?”   

Gaila stayed silent.  After a moment, the elevator dinged, the doors sliding open to admit them to the 3rd floor.  She walked down the hall, leaving Jim with no choice but to follow.  When they reached suite 308, Gaila stopped Jim with a hand on his elbow.

“Jim, an omega requested you.  Specifically.” 

Jim pulled away from her, roughly jerking his elbow out of her grip. 

“What?  No, Gaila, I can’t do this, you know I can’t do this.”  And he couldn’t, not with his heart set on Bones.   

Grabbing Jim’s wrist, she twisted his arm up behind his back.  Jim squawked in outrage (and pain) as Gaila quickly punched open a code to the first set of doors and shoved Jim into the entry room.  Before he could turn around, the entry doors slid shut, and the second set of doors into the suite opened.  

As soon as the pheromone heavy air hit him, he moaned. For the first time in his life, he felt lust overtaking him completely, drawing him onward. But then he stopped; no, he had to leave. Had to walk away.  He tried to breathe shallowly, but he could smell the omega’s slick from the bedroom, even through the bedroom door. It was the most perfect scent he’d come across, sweet and rich in a way that seemed familiar, but he couldn’t think enough to make that connection. He needed to leave; because he wanted this omega like he’d never wanted anything . . . more than the Enterprise, even. 

Almost as much as he wanted Bones. 

Jim squeezed his eyes shut, trying to control his breathing.  Bones. He had to remember Bones.  He loved Bones, he wanted Bones.  But Jesus, that _scent._ . . . 

When he could finally move after the sudden, overpowering rush of arousal, he found himself heading to bedroom door instead of the entrance.  He’d just see who it was, and that was it.  Tell them no. 

His hand shook as he punch the door pad.  It slid open, the scent hitting him full force.  There, lying in the bed, was Bones, stretched out and flushed, stripped down to a pair of blue lace and satin panties, hands clenching the bed sheets.

“ _Jim_ ,” Bones moaned, a small, pleased smile on his face.  And God, he sounded so fucking happy to see Jim.

He felt his knees go weak; Jim knew there were questions, things to ask, but he couldn’t think beyond the fact the man he loved was there, in the presentation his biology craved, displaying his favorite kink.  It was like every fantasy Jim had ever had come to life, and he was overwhelmed.  He couldn’t move, rooted to the spot as his eyes greedily drank in the sight.

After a moment of silence broken only by yearning moans and ragged breaths, Bones’ smile fell, and he curled away from Jim.  “Just go,” he whispered.  A low, mournful whine followed; it was a hollow and dejected tone.

 _No! No-no-no-no!  Jesus, Bones thinks_ —well, no way in _Hell_ was he rejecting Bones!  Jim snapped out of his daze, stalking over.  A growl started, deep in his chest.  He fell onto Bones, kissing and biting at the back of his neck hard enough to bruise.

“No. You’re mine,” Jim snarled, forcing Bones onto his back. He pressed their mouths together, biting at his omega’s lips, sucking until he pulled back to see them flushed.  He sat up to stare down at Bones, to see him spread out.  Hazel irises had shrunk to small rings around blown pupils.  Bones’ dick was full and heavy, pressing against the satin, precome darkening the light blue of his panties.  Jim groaned, dropping one hand to rub the head of Bones’ cock through the lace, the other dropping to press against his leaking hole.  The slick ring of muscle twitched, more slick dripping.

“Jim, _please_ ,” Bones whimpered, body rocking against him like a wave.

“Where’d you get the panties, Bones?” he husked.  “Tell me.”

Bones shivered at the commanding tone.  “Gaila, she—she said you’d like ‘em.” 

Jim nodded dumbly before the words caught up with him.  This had all been planned.  And while he wanted nothing more than to fuck Bones into the mattress, he had to know that Bones wasn’t just getting help for one heat.  He needed to know that Bones was _his_.  “Why did you ask for me?”

“Love you, Jim,” Len groaned, arching off the bed as another wave of lust rocked through him, this one leaving him gasping, his flush deepening.

 _Fuck._ Jim could feel his dick swelling even more at those words.  Bones was _his_ , finally.  Jim growled, causing Bones reply with a broken, needy wail.  He forced Bones’ knees to his chest, pulling on the scrap of lace until the panties dangled from one ankle.  Jesus, that _scent_ . . . that perfect fucking _scent_.  Jim shuddered.  Bones smelled like everything he’d ever wanted and looked like sin.  Jim wanted to touch and taste every inch of him.  He pressed Bones’ knees apart, only for Bones to just let them drop, exposing his red cock and flushed, leaking hole.  Jim groaned, pressing a finger against that twitching entrance.  

“Jesus, Bones. You’re fucking perfect,” he murmured.  Bones wiggled, a happy whimper slipping past his lips.  Jim pulled his hand back, sucking on his finger.  He groaned at the flavor, fecund and sweet.  He lowered his hand again, pressing his finger in.  Slick leaked from Bones’ hole, his ass clenching, trying to draw Jim in.  Jim pressed up, tapping his finger against the swollen prostate.  He could only stare, stunned, his own cock twitching in his boxers as Bones jerked up, howling, tears leaking down his face.  

“Please-please-please-please-please,” he cried out, shaking.  Jim pressed another finger in, and at the slick, wet sound, his hunger overrode his curiosity.  He couldn’t wait anymore.  

Pulling his fingers free, Jim tore at the fly of his jeans, only vaguely aware of the button popping off and shoved his jeans down his thighs.   His cock was almost purple, pulsing with precome. Jim had been with omegas before, had helped friends through their heats. He usually tried to be gentle, but with Bones, Jim was just as much a ragged mess of need as the omega.  He knew he should go slower, but he was already so hard and ready to come.

He drove his dick in, making a small, broken sound that was easily drowned out by his omega’s moans.  Bones felt like heaven.  Warm and slick and tight; _perfect_.  And Bones acted like he’d touched a live conduit, jerking and shaking, pulling at Jim’s shoulders until they could press their lips together.   He slammed his hips in and out as fast as he could, panting as sweat drenched him.  He lost any sense of the world outside of Bones, outside of the sounds he made, the way he felt.  Jim reached down to brush his fingers against Bones’ cock, to finally touch it.  Bones let out a keening wail, come spurting from his cock as he clenched tight around Jim.

“Oh, fuck, Bones,” Jim whined.   Bones loosened and clenched around him again, and that was it.  Jim came, squeezing Bones’ hips so hard they’d undoubtedly bruise. 

It was over so fast Jim would have been embarrassed if not for how wrecked Bones was. And despite wanting to stay in Bones’ body forever, Jim forced himself to pull out before he could start to knot Bones.  Bones wasn’t his mate… yet.  He flopped onto his back, warm and exhausted.  He pulled his tee shirt off and wiggled out of his jeans before gathering Bones to his body.  The omega curled up on his chest and looked into Jim’s eyes, fingers gently tracing Jim’s swollen lips; his pupils were blown, his voice slurred when he spoke.

“Alpha, my alpha.”

And Jim couldn’t even think, overwhelmed and still in shock over the last ten minutes. So he simply beamed and whispered “okay”, before pulling Bones tighter to his chest.  After a few minutes, they were both asleep.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Not even two hours later, Len woke up, that aching need filling him once again.  He was still splayed over Jim’s chest, and he raised his head.  Jim was asleep, eyes smudged with purple.  He looked so tired, but Len _needed_.  As quietly and gently as he could, he pulled himself out of Jim’s arms.   

He stood, breath catching in his chest at the feel of sore muscles and the sensation of come and slick leaking from his hole.  He looked down, seeing darkened fingerprints on his hips from Jim.  His stomach tightened with lust, and he let out a breathless whine.  Jim had marked him.  Quietly, Len opened the bedside drawer, pulling out the dildo he’d set there as a back-up plan, just in case.  Len made his way into the bathroom on shaky legs, gently shutting the door before getting in the bathtub behind the glass panel.  He turned the shower on, the warm water relaxing his muscles.  At the memory of how he’d gotten sore, heat twisted at his stomach and curled up his spine.  He braced one hand against the wall, spreading his legs as far as the tub would allow.  As he pressed the dildo in, he whimpered.  It wasn’t Jim, but it was enough for now; it would have to be.  Shaking, he pulled it out and pressed it back in, letting out a soft cry.  

“What are you doing, Bones?”

Len whined, pulling out the toy and pressing it in again.  Jim was here; he’d fill Len better than a toy.  But he couldn’t stop driving the dildo into himself; he just felt so fucking empty, his skin tight.  He finally answered, tears stinging his eyes.  “T-trying to let you sleep.”  

Fingers wound in his hair and pulled back sharply.  Jim bit at his throat, marking him.

“Please,” Bones begged.  Jim’s other hand reached down and pulled Len’s hand away, moving it to the shower wall.

“Don’t move, Bones,” Jim ordered.  He reached down and pulled the toy out, then tossed it to the floor.  He steadied his cock and slammed into Len’s quaking body.

Len wailed, fingers scrabbling on the wet surface.

“You’re mine Bones, all of you,” Jim snarled, stabbing into Len’s pliant body quickly with thrust after thrust.  “The next time you want to stuff yourself with a toy, I’d better be on another goddamned planet, not sleeping in the next room.”

A flash of euphoria hit Len.   _Next time_.

“Yours, Jim. All yours.”   

Using the hand still buried in Len’s hair, Jim angled their faces together, nipping at Len’s lips.  He dropped his free hand to Len’s cock, pulling on it roughly.  Unlike earlier, Jim rocked into him slower, grinding his dick against Len’s swollen prostate, keeping their torsos pressed together. Len started to shake.  God, it was perfect, it was almost too much.  The only thing that would make it better was if Jim knotted him . . . made Bones his for the rest of their lives.

Jim broke the kiss.  “I’m gonna knot you Bones, fill you up. You’re mine,” he growled, blue eyes flashing. 

Len came with a shout at those tightly ground out words.

“Yes! Yes-yes-yes-yes,” he begged brokenly.  “Please . . . wanna be yours.”

As Jim slammed into him one last time, Len felt the swelling of Jim’s knot.

He was Jim’s. At last. “I’m yours.”

“And I’m yours, Bones . . . I’m yours.”

They slumped against the wall, Jim pressing small, gentle kisses to Len’s throat.  Jim gently rocked his hips, pressing his knot against Len’s prostate.  It was an overwhelming, blissful, constant pressure.

“I really didn’t think this through,” Jim murmurred.  Len tensed up, cold fear lodging his stomach.  Jim cursed.  “I just mean the shower wasn’t the best place to knot you!”  

At those words, Len sagged with relief.  Jim rocked his hips forward, almost as though he were trying to get deeper into Len’s body.  “‘M never giving you up, Bones.  You’re perfect.”

Len huffed out a laugh, shaking his head.  “Not perfect, Jim.”

Soft lips pressed against a sore spot on the back of his neck.  Len couldn’t recall where it came from.  

“You are to me.”

And hell, that broke open that locked hurt inside, the part that had curled in on itself when his first alpha had rejected and divorced him.  Tears pricked at eyes again.  He was getting tired of being so fucking emotional.  He took a deep breath, his legs shaking from exhaustion.  He needed to move.

Looking over his shoulder, Len smirked.  He pressed his ass back against Jim, arching his spine and pushing against the wall until they’d moved far enough away from it. Carefully, he balanced on one leg, then raised the other, pulling it to his chest.  Jim’s hands cradled him carefully as Len slowly raised his leg higher, turning to face Jim.  His body squeezed, twisting around the knot inside, sending sparks along Len’s spine.  Finally, he let his leg drop to Jim’s shoulder, panting, body curved up like an offering.

Jim’s mouth was open, pupils blown wide.  He reached up and shifted Len’s leg to around his waist.  “Jesus, Bones, I had no idea you were so _bendy_.  That is _so_ hot.”  

Len felt himself blush; he wasn’t used to this, to being so adored.  Jim braced himself, the muscles in his arms bunching as he carefully lowered them into the tub.  He reached out and pulled the lifting rod, plugging the bathtub, before setting the water to flow through the tap. He settled against the back of the tub, Len sprawled against his chest.  Len wiggled his hips to settle more comfortably.  At Jim’s groan, Len raised his head, eyes sleepy and sated.  “I love you, Jim.”

Jim smiled back, his gaze peaceful as he ran his hands up and down Len’s spine possessively.  “I love you too, Bones.”

Len let out a hum, content, drifting off to sleep as the water rose around them.

 


End file.
